Algún día serán ellos
by roxkem
Summary: Al mirar hacia el pasado y el futuro simultáneamente en un efímero instante, era evidente que los unía algo más fuerte que simples tradiciones. El legado Ino-Shika-Cho lo llevaban en la sangre y en el corazón, y no sería diferente para sus pequeños sucesores. El brillo de las estrellas marcaría un destino al que no podían ni deseaban oponerse.


Hola!

Chicos y chicas, ¡he aquí un nuevo y pequeño trabajo!

Decidí trabajar con estos personajes porque son un equipo que me encanta y al que considero que no le dieron el protagonismo suficiente u.u Pero hey, para eso estamos los fanfickers *-*

Tiene un estilo algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir, tierno y algo nostálgico, pero me parece que quedó hermoso y espero que lo disfruten :D

Por último, este one shot está escrito para "Homenaje: El fin de una era", en honor al cierre total de la historia de Naruto, del grupo Irresistible Naranja del que soy una miembro orgullosa :3

Y pues, ¡a leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡díganle no al plagio!

 **ALGÚN DÍA SERÁN ELLOS.**

-One shot-.

Despuntaba el atardecer de un hermoso día de primavera. La brisa fresca, los tonos suaves del sol al prepararse para desaparecer y el dulce aroma de las flores convertían ese lugar en un pequeño oasis al estrés cotidiano, un sencillo y común paraíso.

Los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro con sonrisas en sus labios y esa energía inagotable que sólo se posee en la más tierna infancia. Más allá sus padres o los responsables de su cuidado los observaban a lo lejos cuidando de que no se alejaran o se hicieran daño, y disfrutando a la vez de verlos divertirse tan despreocupadamente.

Tres hombres formaban parte de ese grupo de adultos responsables al cuidado de sus retoños, sentados en una banca bebiendo un vaso de té frío mientras sus hijos apenas les daban tiempo a seguirlos con la mirada. Ninjas altamente calificados, veteranos de guerra y los líderes de sus respectivos clanes, dedicaban su tiempo en ese momento a una actividad tan trivial como llevar a sus hijos al parque en la tarde de un domingo cualquiera de Abril.

-¡Chouji, sal de ahí, no te puedes comer la arena de la caja!- gritó Chouza Akimichi al infante, que al verse sorprendido simplemente rió y salió corriendo.

-Es tu hijo sin duda, idéntico a ti- lo molestó Inoichi Yamanaka, que miraba a su pequeña gritarle con autoridad a otro niño.

-Ino sí que no se parece a ti, tiene muchísimo carácter- se burló Shikaku Nara quien miraba la misma escena debido a que era a su hijo Shikamaru a quien le gritaba la pequeña Yamanaka para que se bajara del tobogán donde se había tirado a tratar de dormirse, y éste se quejaba de lo molesta que era la voz de la otra niña.

-Tienes razón- rió el rubio- Es tan hermosa, inteligente, independiente y decidida... Será una maravillosa líder- sus ojos verdes brillaron con una emoción que los otros dos conocían a la perfección: amor de padre en su expresión más pura.

-¿Recuerdan cuando nos convertimos en el trío Ino-Shika-Cho?- cuestionó Chouza con la nostalgia tiñendo su animado tono de voz.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Shikaku negó con la cabeza- Fue un día muy parecido a este- levantó su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Y éramos tan pequeños como ellos- Inoichi sonrió señalando el lugar en el que se encontraban los niños, donde Ino ya había logrado que Shikamaru fuera con ella y Chouji se les había unido para escuchar la propuesta de la chica sobre lo que sería su siguiente juego.

Los adultos se sumieron por un momento en los mismos lejanos recuerdos. De cuando sus padres los presentaron por ser los futuros líderes de los tres clanes aliados más importantes de Konoha. De cuando fueron juntos a la academia y se hicieron mejores amigos. De cuando se convirtieron en gennin y recibieron de sus padres los pendientes que simbolizaban su compromiso con su clan y con sus compañeros. De las horas que dedicaron a elaborar la que se convirtió en la formación más temida de la tercera guerra. Incluso de cuando tomaron su propio camino, asumieron su deber y se convirtieron en hombres de familia.

-Es increíble pensar que algún día serán ellos- rompió el silencio Shikaku.

-Son chicos maravillosos, serán dignos de llevar el nombre de Ino-Shika-Cho algún día- los ojos de Chouza destellaron con orgullo.

-Y mantendrán vivo nuestro legado, sin duda alguna- Inoichi sonrió y sus compañeros lo imitaron- ¿En qué momento envejecimos tanto?- suspiró cansado y Shikaku y Chouza rieron.

-¡Papi, papi!- la pequeña Ino llegó corriendo y se echó a los brazos de su padre, trepó por sus piernas y se sentó sobre sus rodillas- Mamá dijo que si llegábamos a casa temprano haría takoyaki para cenar- hizo aspavientos emocionados con los brazos.

-¿En serio, princesa?- el mayor pellizcó su nariz- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos pronto- se unió a ella en sus gestos exagerados.

El joven padre se levantó del banco con su hija en brazos, cargándola cómodamente con su brazo izquierdo mientras la niña se aferraba a su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Papá, ¿nosotros también podemos cenar takoyaki?- Chouji llegó corriendo, y juntó sus manitos frente a su rostro para darle énfasis a su petición.

-Claro que sí, campeón- su padre lo levantó del suelo para sentarlo sobre sus hombros- Es más, ¡haremos doble ración!- levantó el puño derecho.

-¡Wiiii!- chilló con emoción el pequeño extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

Shikamaru mientras tanto se acercó a Shikaku y tiró del borde de su abrigo con la mano, tras cerciorarse de que su padre lo había notado habló sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Podemos irnos, papá? Estoy muy aburrido- cerró los ojos, que había mantenido fijos en el suelo hasta entonces, y ladeó la cabeza con fastidio.

El hombre miró a su pequeño, tan parecido a él, y rió de buena gana. Frotó los cabellos del niño con su mano y se puso de pie.

-Eres todo un Nara, Shikamaru- suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza- Vamos a casa antes de que tu madre se enoje con nosotros- tomó la mano de su hijo.

Por última vez en aquella tarde los hombres se miraron entre ellos y esbozaron una sonrisa. Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y la tácita promesa de volverse a ver pronto, y emprendieron junto a sus hijos el camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Esos eran los momentos más especiales de aquella época, en los que eran verdaderamente felices.

Aunque en las altas esferas ya se hablara de traición, conspiración y rebelión, entre otros rumores nada gratos, aquellos instantes plenos de paz y alegría eran los que le daban a sus vidas una razón de ser. Y mientras existieran los aprovecharían para crear maravillosos recuerdos junto a sus seres amados, vivirían plenamente su felicidad y forjarían un legado tan fuerte y sublime que pudiera prevalecer aún cuando ellos no estuviesen. Porque la felicidad podía ser tan efímera como los pocos instantes que duraba una sonrisa o tan duradera como la eternidad de una promesa hecha con el corazón. Confiaban en que la promesa de su nombre seguiría siendo mucho más que una simple tradición, sin importar el tiempo o las generaciones que pasaran.

Veinte años después, ante el monumento que simbolizaba la alianza ancestral de tres grandes y poderosos clanes, Ino Yamanaka recordaba aquellos hermosos momentos de su infancia con nostalgia añorante. Deslizó sus dedos por la fría piedra dibujando las líneas del símbolo de su clan con la punta de los mismos, mientras posaba su otra mano sobre su vientre con delicadeza.

-Padre...- susurró a la nada con la mirada perdida en el dibujo frente a ella.

-Vaya, así que estás aquí- una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó sorprendida al voltear y verlo allí, llevando la mano que tenía en el abdomen a su mentón.

-Veo que no soy el único que viene por aquí de vez en cuando- escucharon tras ellos la risa de Chouji- Wow Ino, ¡estás enorme!- gritó sinceramente sorprendido haciendo señas exageradas con los brazos, ganándose al instante un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la aludida.

-¡Estoy esperando un bebé!- chilló indignada señalando su abultado vientre, producto de sus cinco meses de embarazo- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- lo señaló ahora a él con desdén.

-Soy de huesos anchos, ya sabes- le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Ustedes no cambiarán nunca- Shikamaru sonrió divertido- Son tan problemáticos- agregó al tiempo que suspiraba, para no perder la costumbre.

De pronto se sumieron en el silencio para mirar los tres el monumento ante ellos. Tantos recuerdos atravesaron sus mentes, de una época mágica y que parecía tan lejana en ese momento.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo- suspiró Ino.

-Los años no han pasado en vano- la secundó Shikamaru.

-Suenan como un par de ancianos, ¿saben?- Chouji bromeó para relajar el ambiente.

-En ocasiones no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo estaremos haciendo bien- volvió a hablar Ino- Ya saben, el legado de nuestros padres...

-¿De qué hablas, mujer?- la cortó Shikamaru- Apenas ahora es cuando comenzaremos a cumplir el legado de nuestros padres- acarició suavemente el vientre de la rubia mientras pensaba en el hijo que él mismo esperaba también.

-Tuvimos los mejores padres del mundo- Chouji a su vez también recordó que él en cualquier momento podía convertirse en padre- Si somos al menos la mitad de lo que ellos fueron, mantendremos vivo su legado sin duda- le dio un ligero toquecito a su compañera en el lugar donde previamente había posado su mano Shikamaru.

Aunque su padre hubiese sobrevivido a la guerra él podía comprender a sus compañeros a la perfección. Aquellos hombres a los que había admirado tanto como a su padre y que ya no se encontraban a su lado no morirían jamás, ellos mismos se encargarían de enaltecer y transmitir todo lo que les habían enseñado a la siguiente generación.

Ellos eran sus estrellas. Cuando miraban al cielo y veían las estrellas era triste pensar que muchas de ellas ya estaban muertas, pero lo más hermoso era recordar que en su momento habían iluminado sus vidas con una una luz tan bella y pura que su brillo los seguiría acompañando por siempre sin importar que ellas ya no estuvieran. El legado Ino-Shika-Cho era el brillo de esas estrellas en la inmensidad de la noche del futuro que se extendía ante ellos.

-Y algún día serán ellos- Ino volvió a posar su mano izquierda sobre su abdomen y la derecha sobre el símbolo de su clan, gesto que imitaron los hombres sobre los símbolos de sus respectivos clanes.

Esbozaron la sonrisa más sincera de la tarde y se quedaron allí un momento sintiendo la brisa fresca en sus rostros y la calidez de sus sentimientos en el corazón.

En ese momento estuvieron seguros de una sola cosa y fue de que su nombre prevalecería y cada generación le daría su propio significado, lo harían propio y transmitirían a las siguientes con la misma pasión que ellos sentían al pensarlo.

Porque era más que una simple costumbre, incluso iba más allá de ser una tradición. Ser Ino-Shika-Cho era algo que llevaban grabado en lo más profundo de su alma y que seguiría viviendo más allá de su propia existencia.

Como la luz inextinguible de las estrellas que guiaban su destino.

* * *

¿Qué tal? *-* No me digan que no es una cuchitura :3

Este fanfic quiero dedicarlo a mi adorado hermano gemelo, quien me inspiró el párrafo de las estrellas 3

Y también quiero hacerle una mención especial a Bella Scullw. Gracias por revivir el ánimo de IN y traernos esta magnífica iniciativa. Irresistible Naranja is love, ¡hermanita naranja forever! 3

Espero que disfrutaran este One Shot, nos veremos en los reviews ^^ Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien, feliz semana santa :D Los amo :*

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
